Mr Pink Feathers
by Kaiyanjump
Summary: This is my first time back in my home world for five months now, and the first thing I run into is a giant wearing pink feathers and staring at me with one of those crazy psycho killer grins. I later find out this man is Doflamingo.
1. Chapter 1

There are a few things you should probably know about me before we start with this story. First; I'm a space jumper, in other words, I can travel between worlds. Second; I was born in the world of one piece. My father is the Dark King, Silver Rayleigh. My mother was Gol D Rogers's sister, Leila. She died in childbirth. I grew up with Ace, Sabo and Luffy... Ace being my cousin. As you can imagine I was a bit of a problem child. That being said, I first learnt how to jump between worlds when I was seventeen, that is a year and a half ago. As you may already know, Ace, Luffy and I made a pact, that when we turned 17 we would each set out on our own adventure to become the Pirate King. Two days after I left Gao Kingdom I was attacked by a sea monster. As it turns out, when my life is put in immediate danger, as a counter measure to that danger, I'm able to jump between worlds. The first time I did it, after I was attacked by the sea monster, it was unwittingly. I ended up in the world of Bleach, not the living world, but in the soul society. That's where I learnt how to wield my preferred weapon, a scythe. Then after eight months training with Shunsui, I returned to the world from whence I came. Have a guess where I landed. That's right, I landed in the new world, and not just anywhere in the new world, I landed on the Island just before Pandora (Pandora is the name I chose for the Island which holds one piece), that is I landed on Shangrila. The Island which possesses the fountain of youth. I met a lady there by the name of Euphemia. She looked 20 but she turned out to be 400. She asked me about my lineage and where I'd come from, so I told her. In spite of how ridiculous I must have sounded, she accepted everything, and then she said, 'My time is up, as the guardian of Shangrila and keeper of the fountain of youth, I relinquish my power to you."

She gave me a stone and she said 'whenever it glows, that means the fountain is in danger. With this your movements shall not be restricted to this Island alone, just make sure that when it does glow, you are here to protect this great treasure.' And that was that.

After becoming the guardian of Shangrila I jumped to the world in which Titans ruled over mankind. My abilities (which I shall go into further detail about later) made me popular with the recon corps and I was accepted into Captain Levi's elite squad almost immediately. I spent five months there, and now that brings us to the present.

I was fighting alongside my friends Eren, Mikasa and Armin to take down a female Titan, when I was caught off guard. Eren had knocked the female form off her feet and she began falling, I was right beneath her and with no way to escape. Unconsciously I broke the dimensional barrier, and returned to the world of One Piece. I was home for the first time in a year and a half. I'd landed in a courtyard, overlooking the sea. I was in a palace. I glanced up as I pushed my long stark white hair out of my face to a giant feathery pink guy standing before me. He had his head cocked to the side in bewilderment, can't say I blame him. After all I did just appear out of thin air. He threw his head back and laughed. A bellowing, cackling type of laugh that sent shivers down my spine. I dragged myself to my feet, "What are you laughing about, pretty boy."

He glanced down at me, emphasis on DOWN. He had to be just short of twice my size. "Here I was thinking this was going to be a day just like any other, when you turned up. I must say, this is a pleasant surprise. I love it when people bring me new toys."

Toys... He did just say toys. DO I LOOK LIKE A TOY! "Tch, you seem to be a little muddled with your thoughts, so let me clarify. I'm no toy. And no one brought me here either."

"Oh, well then please do enlighten me, Kiddo. I'd love to know how you got here." He had one of those crazy wide psycho killer grins plastered across his face, and I thought, yep, that's my q... time to leave.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I should really get going." I figured it was about time I get back to Shangrila, and besides, staying here wasn't a very appealing option.

"What makes you think you have a choice." He glared at men through pinky purple sun glasses. I could feel his stare burning a hole through my head so I looked away.

His attitude was irritating. Who exactly does he think he is, the King or something. "What makes you think you can keep me here?" I glared back at him as intensely as I could, but I think it backfired.

He started bellowing again, and entwined his fingers over his chest in his feathery pink coat as though trying to hold back the heaving gasps that got in the way of his chuckling. He started sauntering towards me as I started to back away. Our legs were moving almost in concert, but as his strides were a lot greater than mine, he was catching up pretty quickly.

When he was only and step away from me he began reaching down, his hands in front of him, searching for me in the hot, dry air.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing." I started to back away more quickly, then I turned to run.

Something had me, something was holing me back. But it was like something fine was digging into my arms, legs and upper body... It was like strings were surrounding me and holding me in place. I tried to struggle against them, but they just dug deeper into my flesh and drew droplets of blood from my skin.

As soon as I felt the strings loosen, a pair arms had surrounded me. Strong and unyielding arms, not what I would have expected from the tall lanky pink man. I turned my head to check if it was in fact him. I had only a moment to assure myself it was, when his lips supple and moist were pressed against mine. I tried to pull away but my strength was slowly draining away. I was always so occupied with adventure, I'd never really thought about men, so to speak. This is my first kiss. Even though it's being pushed on me, I couldn't help but blush and relax into his arms... I'm ashamed to say that I fainted. But in my defense, I had been battling against a Titan just minutes before and therefore was already more fatigued than I should have been.


	2. Chapter 2

My head was numb, and my chest was throbbing. For some reason I was warm, warmer than I would ordinarily be. I thought, whatever this warmth is, I like it. I snuggled deeper into whatever it was that was supplying me with this comfort.

"Fufufu, for someone who wasn't keen on staying, you seem to be making yourself comfortable."

A deep vibration came from in front of me. I was curled up, lying on my side, trying to snuggle closer to the warmth. I had no idea that warmth was the very thing I should be running from. I opened my eyes to see a bare, tanned chest gleaming in front of me. The vibrations I felt were from his speech, his voice was so deep and velvety, but even so, how could one man's voice echo so lucratively through my entire body. I was weak enough from fatigue as it was, I didn't need to lulled any further.

I ran my head along the sheets to look up at the face of the man I was lying next to. I was greeted again by a fanatical grin stretched wide across his face. I felt my body shudder slightly as I realized that this is what I had been sleeping next to all this time.

I sat up and placed my hands in front of me. I glanced back at him momentarily and then quietly pondered to myself. Eventually all I could muster was something like this.

"You're that guy... right." He smiled a little wider, to reassure me he was. "Then this is probably about the time I should be screaming and run out of the room."

I fiddled with my thumbs for a second as I could feel the man's curiosity rise from behind me. "I don't know about the first part... but I think the second is definitely worth a try."

I leapt to my feet and bolted to the door. I managed to make it out of the room too, which I'm guessing is because he was too surprised at my response to do anything about it. I fled down a long hallway. When I came to the end, there was nothing, just a dead end; it would have been the same if I'd gone the other way too.

I saw the silhouette of the man I'd left behind amble down the hallway towards me. I ducked though the door closest to me. It opened up into a huge study with a chaise lounge at the centre. The walls were lined with bookcases filled to the brim with leather bound dusty old books. There was a desk in front of the window with a small pile of papers to the left. In front of the lounge was a coffee table with wanted posters. Two in particular had been separated from the rest. One was a man slightly older than myself with dark hair and a spotted fluffy hat and the other I recognised immediately as my idiot younger brother Luffy. I was lost in thought and picked up the wanted poster. A small side smile cracked across my face as I admired Luffy. Obviously Sabo wasn't able to become a pirate, and I got caught up with things that were, well, a little out of this world. It's nice to know that one of us four seems to be making the most of our dreams. In my contemplation I had totally forgotten my current situation.

The door creaked open behind me. "For someone who seems intent on running away, I must say, you're not very good at it."

The wanted poster fell from my hands as I spun around to see the giant standing less the two centimetres from me. He grabbed my neck, his fingers covering my ear on one side and his tumb covering the ear on the other. He raised me off the ground with that single hand and brought my face in front of his, looking at me with eyes full of anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel his warm breath on my face as he stared into my eyes. Ever so slowly, as though making sure I had time to envisage what was about to happen, he brought my lips to his. But this time it wasn't only our lips. I could feel my chest rub against his and I could feel as my groin brushed against the top of his hip bones. He slid one of his legs between mine and I could sense every ounce of heat rush to two places. One was my cheeks as they lit up beet red and the other... the other was the place where his leg was rubbing against. I tried to squeeze my legs together in some foolish attempt to stop him from bringing about any more of my desire. But his was in the way. When he felt the pressure of my legs pressing against his, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and used his other hand to grasp my body just above my ass and pull me towards him.

I let out a small sound of pleasure that signalled my loss of control, "Nn".

In that instant I was sent flying across the room and landed on the chaise lounge almost tipping it over. Her wandered over to me, again leaving me ample time to envisage what was to come.

"You may have been intent on leaving before, but I'll make it so you'll never want to leave me again. I'll bend every ounce of your will so you'll never desire anything but me. I'll make you forget everything you ever valued. I'll fill your mysterious body with my pleasure."

He stopped in front of me, his imposing frame towering over as his eyes caught the setting sun and flashed red. I was paralysed with fear. I thought to myself, 'I'm strong. I have mastered haki as well as my devils fruit. So why... Why can't I move? Move... MOVE!'

It was too late. The commanding presence before me had begun to envelope my body in his. I could feel a warm hand slide beneath my shirt and trace the curves of my back all the way to my hairline. The other grabbed that same shirt and tore it from me, uncovering my white bra and small, round breasts. He placed his hand on my chest, almost covering both breasts with his outstretched fingers. His lips fell on the nape of my neck sending shivers down my spine.

The hand he had on my back had been repositioned between my legs, gently fiddling with the edge of my short shorts. The strings I felt earlier were pressing against my hip bones, but instead of holding me, they ripped through my shorts, making light work of them, as they fell away from my body. Those strings also tore my panties leaving my lower body completely exposed. I put my chin to my chest, pressing my eyes closed as I had two hands on his chest, vainly trying to push his impressive form as far away from me as I could. But it was indeed in vain. Somehow in the time he had been ridding me of my cloths, he had also managed to get rid of his. A single hand lifted my body to his and I could feel something hot slide between my legs. I could account for both his hands, so that meant it was...

Pain filled my insides. I was still a virgin up until this moment and my hymen had remained intact, until one single thrust had shredded 19 years chastity. The blood may have been acting as a lubricant, but the torn flesh was stinging as his heat pushed deeper inside me. My legs where pushed further apart so the entirety of his shaft could penetrate me to the hilt.

I moaned in both unimaginable pain and undeniable pleasure, "Nn, ah... ahhh."

I couldn't see it, but I could feel his smile as I lost control of my voice, letting the sound escape from my lips. Lips that were moistened by the blood as I bit into them, trying desperately to suppress the sound of my torture.

In a burst of anger I mustered every shred of my strength into a single strike which pushed him into the chairs back, toppling the chaise lounge. We rolled from the back of the lounge onto the cool wooden floors. In that moment I had escaped his grasp as he had rolled further away from the lounge than I had. I was on my stomach with my hands stretched out in front of me. I went to pull them into my body to push myself up, but a larger hand caught them first and pinned them to the ground. His body lowered itself onto mine.

"That wasn't very nice. As it happened, I was rather enjoying myself, Fufufu." That laugh... I swear that laugh will haunt me until the day I die. Maybe even in my afterlife.

His cock pressed against my ass cheeks, sliding lower, between my legs, as he then rammed it inside me. It felt as though my organs were being push out of the way to make room for his immense size. With each thrust it felt as though he was reaching deeper and deeper inside me. My body felt as though it was melting, physically transforming into a fluid heat. The pain had almost subsided and the pleasure was building inside. Each time he moved and I could feel not only his cock, but also his chest and his arms and his lips touching places that had never been touched before. He groaned in satisfaction as his warm liquid filled my insides. Defiling places that were meant to remain unpolluted (at least until I found the man I love). My purity had been taken by this man. He'd stolen it, and with it he was shredding every degree of sanity I had left, filling me with nothing but him. Just like he said he would.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nnmm. What?" I was in the same bed I woke up in last time. I was alone, thank goodness. I went to climb out of bed but I could hardly move. I slipped my hand between my legs and clenched my lips together in pain. It feels like my insides are bruised and shredded if that's even possible. I pushed my legs off the bed and struggled for a few moments to stand. I dragged myself to the bathroom and collapsed in the show. I turned the nozzle and cold water flowed from the head, giving me goose bumps on my chest and arms. I felt like bursting into tears, but I refuse to. I refuse to let this get the better of me. It's only sex right?... Well rape, but still in a few days I'll be fine and it'll be like it never happened. All I have to focus on now is escaping... ESCAPE! I vow that I'll free myself of this man, even if it costs me my life!

I dried myself off and rummaged through the wardrobe. I found my white bra and a clean pair of white undies and a dress that didn't really cover as much as it should have. I also found an old white shirt that was about ten sizes too big but who cares, it's better than that dress. The hem fell around my knees and I had to roll the sleeves up half a dozen times before I could find my hands. Just as I went to leave, the door creaked open.

"Fufufu, I was curious to see what you looked like in that dress, but I suppose this is fine too." He was resting himself against the door fame, nearly taking up the entire entrance.

"I'm leaving." I spoke as coldly and matter-of-factly as I knew how. Please don't stop me I thought.

"I don't think so. I like you, so you'll stay." He cracked another one of those psycho killer grins and stood up straight, no longer leaning against the door frame.

He walked over to me as close as he could without touching me. "Not in any pain I hope."

Oh, you bastard. I think I just popped a vain. No, make that several. "Oh, of course not..." I balled my right fist and placed it on his bare chest, as the shirt he was wearing was left open. I pushed against him, shoving him back a step at a time. I should say he let me push him back a step at a time until he hit the wall.

"Of course I'm not in any pain... Why would I be." Sarcasm and rage were gushing from my words as I took my fist from his chest and planted it on his left temple. I figured that was a fitting goodbye before I made a run for it.

I sprinted through the door and down the hall. I decided to go back to the study, mainly because the study had a window. A window I could jump out of. I don't care if this is some palace five stories tall, I don't care if I break every bone in my body. I will be free.

My words were abruptly cut short as I ran into a mail man, falling back... A mail man of all things. The clacking of Mr. Pink Feather's shoes was right behind me.

"O, and what can I do for you today?" For a rapist he was pretty polite to guests, at least male ones.

The mail man promptly replied, "A message from the Fleet Admiral. He has called a Shichibukai meeting at Marinford." After delivering the message, he left as hastily as he had arrived.

A Shichibukai... This guy is a Shichibukai? Really? So that means, not only is he jerk, he's a powerful one at that. Well at least this explains a little of his strength. Even so, I should still be able to take him.

He slipped the letter into his pocket and pulled out a den den mushi. "Ready a ship, I'll be leaving for Marinford soon."

He scooped me up like I was a lifeless, weightless doll, flinging me over his shoulder. I planted a knee right in the centre of his chest using my hardening haki. I saw him flinch a little but he chose to ignore it and kept on walking.

"So you have haki. Pretty impressive haki too if you can use the hardening technique. But I'm afraid that won't do much to stop me. Like I said before, I like you, well that is I find you interesting enough to cure my boredom. So, that being said, I've decided to take you to Marinford with me. Hope you don't mind."

"And if I do mind?"

Then you'll just have to put up with it."

"Tch, of course I'll put up with it. It's not like I have anything better to do." That was meant sarcastically, but I don't think he took it that way.

"Wonderful, I'm sure you'll love Marinford." He had that grin on his face again... Why, was it because I said I was going to go with him. Hang on a second, did he say Marinford. But I'm Silver Rayleigh's daughter, if anyone at Marinford finds that out, I'll be arrested. Not only that, pops, well I mean Garp works at Marinford, what if he sees me. This could be a serious problem.


	5. Chapter 5

"I see you didn't take a liking to the dress I picked out for you. That's fine, but you can't stay in one of my old shirts either. Let's go find something more appropriate for you to wear." I was still slung over his shoulder. He was ambling along without a care in the world, smiling as though it was Christmas morning.

He opened a set of double doors that led into what looked like an enormous dressing room. Actually, it was an enormous dressing room. The walls were lined on one side with cloths that all looked uncannily like the ones he was wearing and the other side was lined with women's cloths. All different types; dresses, shorts, shirts, pants and skirts, all different colours and sizes.

"Well, see if there's anything you like." He dropped me onto my feet and took a seat on a different chaise lounge.

I looked at him sideways, not that he seemed to notice, he'd already stuck his nose into some book or other.

"Hey, I have no intention of going to Marinford with you." When he replied he was still more focussed on his book than he was on me.

"And why's that? Is there something wrong with going to Marinford, or is it that you have something against me?" He looked up at me to observe my response.

"Both actually. You may say you like me, but the feeling isn't mutual. And as for Marinford, I don't want anyone recognising me." My last sentence seemed to spark his interest.

"And why might someone at Marinford recognise you. Do you have a bounty? Or is you father's a big shot there. Don't want to run into any family issues perhaps." This guy. He speaks as though he's oblivious but he always seems to guess right.

"Something like that, accept it's my Grandpa rather than father. And I don't have a bounty." He put his book down.

"Hm, you're just full of surprises. I honestly wouldn't have pegged you as having a strict upbringing." He rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he finished speaking, as though signalling his interest.

"Hahaha, strict upbringing. That's not it at all. In fact he isn't my real Grandpa, I just call him that. Well more accurately he calls himself that. My upbringing was wild and rowdy, I did whatever I wanted when I was a kid, and nothing's changed."

"Hm, the more I know about you, the more interested in you I become. So tell me who you are. A name is probably a good place to start." Fishing for clues ha.

"That goes both ways."

"Very well. My name is Don Quixote Doflamingo. As you've already heard I'm one of the seven Shichibukai. What you may not know is that I'm also the King of Dressrosa, which is the Island we're currently on. That should suffice for now, so tell me about yourself."

He may be a prick but he's pretty good at getting me to relax around him. That alone is a dangerous thing. This isn't a man I should make myself comfortable with. Oh, but what the hell. As long as he doesn't rat me out to the Marines, which I don't think he will, I suppose a name won't hurt.

"I'm Silver D Kaiyan. As you probably just figured out I'm the daughter of the Dark King. What you wouldn't have been able to figure out is that my mum was Gol D Rogers's sister, Leila. What's more is I grew up in Gao Kingdom with my three 'adopted' brothers: Sabo, Ace and Luffy. I don't know about Ace, but Luffy seems to be making a pretty good name for himself."

He sat there, now with his chin resting in both palms. He was silently staring at me with that creepy smile as though he'd just captured some kind of rare creature.

"Hm, how interesting. This may pain you to know, but your brother ace was executed just over six months ago."

Ace is dead. Could that really be possible? I... I can't even think. What, how. Ah, my mind is all over the place.

"I'll make you a deal. Come with me to Marinford and I'll keep your presence there at a minimum. I'll also promise not to do anything you don't like. For example, what happened yesterday." He had reclined against the back of the chain now with his arms outstretched along the top.

"Do I really fascinate you that much?" I can't believe what I'm thinking. Am I seriously considering going with him?

"You do. And I'm not of a mind to let you go just yet." That's that then. I was planning on headed home, but I'm not really in a hurry. Besides, he interests me just as much as I seem to be interesting him.

"Fine."

I chose a simple white dress that went beautifully with my waist long white hair and light, icy blue eyes. I should mention, I wasn't born with white hair. It turned white when I ate my Devil's Fruit.


	6. Chapter 6

I was standing on the deck of the ship. The wind was blowing effortlessly through my white hair, and my dress was fluttering around my knees, sometimes rising high enough to expose one of my cheeks. The deck was noisy with the bustling of pirates. I wandered inside to the captain's quarters and sat down in the window seat that was lined with a lot more cushions than was needed. He would be arriving at Marinford momentarily. Even though he said he planned to keep me out of sight as much as possible, I think that will be quite a difficult task. With my white hair, I stood out like a sore thumb. Not to mention Doflamingo himself wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

I felt the ship docking and made my way to the deck. Doflamingo was standing there as though he was the King of the world. All said and done, he may have been a king, but not of the world. I was standing just behind him trying to hide myself behind his massive frame. But he took a step back, now standing right beside me as though trying to draw as much attention to us as he possibly could. Ahh, this is not what normal people consider inconspicuousness to be.

We disembarked the ship, following behind a guide who was showing us to our room. That's right, OUR room. I was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't planning to keep to his words... After all, how am I supposed to sleep in the same bed as this guy? Pfft, that's definitely not going to happen.

As soon as we arrived I stated my intentions, "I'll sleep on the floor, as I have no desire to share a bed with you."

He glanced down at me and smiled, "That's not necessary, I'll take the floor. The bed is all yours."

Hm, really? I never pegged him for a considerate guy. Well whatever, I wasn't about to argue.

"Thanks." I said as I went to make myself comfortable on the edge of the bed.

"I have to get going, the meeting should be starting soon. I'd take you with me but I don't think I'm allowed." That's surprising.

"You really follow Marine rules?" He threw his head back and began laughing. After a good ten seconds he stopped and looked down at me.

"You'd be surprised at how reasonable a man I can be." Why do I get the feeling that what he just said wasn't a response directed towards navy rules?

˜AT THE MEETING˜

"We've called you here today to announce the introduction of a new Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law. And to introduce him to the current Shichibukai."

Law wandered in through the double doors. If looks could kill then Doflamingo would be burning in hell a thousand times over by now.

"Law, it's been a while. I'm glad to see you've been doing so well."Doflamingo glared at him through his sunglasses. A glare accompanied by his notorious grin which was oozing pride for the man Law had become. It was also oozing rage for the act of Law betraying him in order to get this far.

Law simply returned the glare and introduced himself to the other Shichibukai at the meeting (Kuma and Hancock), "I'm Trafalgar Law. I look forward to working with you."

Doflamingo broke into laughter as he stood up and sauntered out of the room. His laughter could be heard all the way down the hall. When he got back to the room, Kaiyan was gone. That cocky smile he still had on his face vanished immediately. He walked into the bathroom to check she wasn't there and returned to sit on the edge of the bed. He would have informed the marines she'd gone missing, but he promised he wouldn't announce her presence. There were some parts of his agreement with her he had already planned on breaking, but this wasn't one of those parts.

Nightfall was approaching fast and he only had about fifteen more minutes of daylight before the sun disappeared completely. He paced at the end of the bed pondering about what he would do when he realised what he was in fact doing.

"Am I pacing...? Why am I pacing. It's almost as though I'm worried about her. Hm, preposterous. I don't know a thing about her. Why should I care? Ah but she is so very fascinating. I was hoping to have a little more fun with her before she left." A vain popped on his forehead, "Nn, this is irritating me more than it should be. I believe I may be genuinely disappointed that she's gone." With that out-of-character speech aside, he left for the nearest bar.

"I'll drown my contemptible worrying."


	7. Chapter 7

It was about 02:40 when he got back to the room. He was completely smashed and faltered through the doorway. He tried to find the light but failed and ended up surrendering to the darkness, carefully placing his feet so as not to trip over or run into anything. He still had Kaiyan on his mind as he stripped off his cloths. All of his cloths. He went to climb into bed when he realised the covers were all mussed. He slid his hand along the bed to see if there were any snakes or things like that when he found a leg. A small, soft leg, one he'd felt before. This was Kaiyan. But how. Why...? Why was she here? Had she come back to him? He grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her until she woke, "Mmm."

"Kaiyan, what are you doing here?" I was pitch black all around accept for the blue moonlight that was streaming through a small window to the right of the bed. The moonlight bathed their faces revealing every expression.

As she answered him, she let slip a smile, warm and genuine. The kind she'd only ever previously used on her beloved brothers. "Oh course, I said I'd stick with you didn't I?"

A look of sheer stupefaction possessed his features as he gazed at her with wide eyes. She was still hazy with sleep and had allowed her softer side to be divulged to a man she had sworn to hate. As soon as she realised, she snapped out of it immediately.

"Oi, what are you doing in the bed. I thought you said you were going to be sleeping on the floor?"

When he heard her usual tone he seemed to snap out of his funk as well. "Hm, did you really think I'd keep that promise. I have no desire to sleep on a floor, nor do I have any desire to sleep alone when there's a beautiful woman in my company." With that he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her face to his chest, and causing the rest of her body to rub against his bare skin. She was blushing furiously but fortunately her face was buried in the warmth of his chest so he couldn't see a thing.

"Are you really foolish enough to believe I'll sleep in the same bed as you?" She retorted trying to struggle free from his grip. Admittedly she wasn't really trying at all. She had the feeling he wasn't going to try anything on her, at least not tonight, and she didn't really want to sleep on the floor, so she soon gave up.

"Good girl. I can't be bothered dealing with a trouble maker. Just lie still and let me hold you. Let me feel your heat and seize your delicate body in my arms, just for tonight."

She was supremely dissatisfied with the fact that he just called her a good girl. And on top of that, 'Let me hold you. Let me feel you're heat', as if.

"Like I would." She resisted him for a few more minutes, eventually tiering and falling asleep in his warm and secure arms.

This woman is definitely worth holding onto. There's something about her that stimulates my senses and ensnares my curiosity. I can't help wanting to possess her in every way, shape and form... And that's exactly what I'll do. I'll capture her and make her mine. She'll never be able to escape from me again. From this day forth, I shall never let her out of my sights. SHE WILL BE MINE.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting eating breakfast in the dining hall. Pink Feathers wanted to dine privately but I told him he was being an idiot and sat down in the dining hall anyway. I was starting to think maybe it would have been better to eat privately because he was drawing a lot of attention. I mean nearly everyone in the entire room was looking at him as he sat there apparently oblivious scoffing down his breakfast. I figured if we just sat quietly and ate, no one would notice, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Oh well, at least it wasn't me they were looking at.

"Kaiyan, what the hell are you doing at Marinford." Someone who went to sit down a couple of tables away had noticed me. I picked up the voice straight away, Gramps.

Everyone who was looking at Doflamingo was now redirected their vision to Garp as they didn't know I was the one he was addressing. It didn't stay that way for long though. He walked over with his food and sat next to me (Doflamingo was opposite). Just great... It was all over. I doubt Gramps would say anything about me being Rayleigh's daughter, but if Sengoku came, which was an evident and likely possibility (as Gramps and Sengoku were pretty good friends and were never too far from each other) I was sure to be arrested. Gramps was stupid enough to tell him about me, and he's been trying to find me ever since. He probably considers me a threat to the Marines because of my bloodline.

"So, you gonna answer me or sit there like an idiot." He said just before he started hoeing into his food.

"Err, you. You really have no idea what the word subtle means do you. You realise if Sengoku sees me I'll be arrested right." I looked at him sideway as though he was the principal moron of the century.

"Pfft, that's your own fault for coming here. Oh and you still haven't answered my question, why are you here?" I didn't have time to answer before Doflamingo stepped in.

"I brought her here" was his uninterested reply. He then turned to me, "So this is your Grandfather ha? Fufufu, that explains a lot." He started cackling again. Err, so annoying. And what do you mean 'that explains a lot?' I'm nothing like this moron.

"Tch, well he's my self proclaimed Grandpa." I said focussing on my food.

"Oi, who are you calling self proclaimed? You used to call me Gramps all the time." Garp seemed genuinely upset about my denial of his parenting. Believe me, he was a terrible Grandpa.

"I'm in continuous denial. Now all I see you as is an annoying old man, a fossil of the navy. Relic of the past." Ha, I really enjoy taunting him, although I should probably keep into account the fact that I am in Marinford.

He popped a vain in his temple, "Why you little brat. Pfft, as if I care what you think. Besides, what the hell are you doing with Doflamingo?" Both Pink Feathers and I looked at him.

"It's a long story," is all I cared to reply.

Doflamingo however felt differently, "I've kidnapped her and plan on making her my woman. You have quite an interesting granddaughter, just full of surprises. If she manages to spark my interest any further I may just have to make her mine under the law."

OH MY GOD, did he seriously just say that?! I'd say I'm blushing right now, but that just doesn't cut it. My blushing is so intense it feels like its spread through my entire body. I have never been so embarrassed and humiliated by a single statement in my entire life. I wish with every bone in my body I would turn invisible. I sunk into my chair and sat there in horror. I managed to glimpse Gramps; his reaction was pretty similar to mine, just on a lesser scale. I had to be close to trembling in shock by this point. I covered my face with my hands and rested my elbows on the table, clenching at the skin around my eyes and temples. Gramps attitude seemed to snap from one expression to another.

"Well, about time you got yourself a man. You always were a bit of a prude, I'm glad there's someone willing to put up with you long enough to straighten you out. Even if it is this guy." With those words he stood up to leave and turned to Doflamingo, "If you break her heart... I'll rip yours out." He started walking off and raised a hand to wave goodbye, "Good luck Kaiyan."

He just said that. What the fuck kind of reply is that. A psycho giant pink freak just said he kidnapped your precious little granddaughter and planned to make her his and all you have to say is good luck... What the hell is wrong with these people? My entire family is nuts, I always knew that. But I didn't realise that disease had spread to the entire world of One Piece!

Pink Feathers stood up and looked down at me, "Let's go."

How... Tell me, how am I supposed to oppose such insanity. It isn't humanly possible. It isn't even inhumanly possible. I have no way to redeem myself after this kind of mental ambush. I'm barely keeping consciousness as it is. I guess I have no choice.

"Fine. But I refuse to marry you."

He smiled that crazy grin I knew so well, and with that we left, back to Dressrosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Pink Feathers peaked in as he opened my door and looked at me for a second, seemingly perplexed as to why I was blowing bubbles in my drink through a straw. Clearly he's never tried it because its heaps of fun.

"We'll be taking a side trip to the Isle of Fenrir. I hope you like dogs." With that, he closed the door and left.

"Dogs? What a weird thing to say."

It was about two days later when we arrived at the Isle. It was a vast forest filled with tree's the size of skyscrapers (skyscrapers don't exist in the world in One Piece; I saw them in one of my space jumps). The mountains were capped with snow, the ground was mossy and the soil black.

"What a cool place. So why did you want to come to this Island?" He didn't react to my question immediately; he just continued surveying the countryside for a while.

"There's someone I want to talk to." Hm, I didn't think he paid much attention to people unless he had a use for them in some way. Unusual. I decided not to question it.

"Fair enough." I said as he glanced down at me. He seemed surprised that I chose not to press him for information. Then a satisfied smile came across his face. I guess I made the right choice.

"Hey, is there something easier I can call you. Doflamingo's a bit clumsy." A vain popped in his forehead but he just took my question as it as it was meant and not as an insult.

"Since my name is so clumsy... I guess you can call me Doffy."

Doffy, hm. I like that. It has a nice ring to it, "Doffy." He looked down at me and realised I wasn't saying his name to get his attention. I was saying it just to appreciate how it sounded. That seemed to make him happy.

˜A SHORT WHILE LATER˜

We arrived, just the two of us, at an old neglected cabin deep in the heart of the woods. Doffy walked up to the door and knocked, it was about 20 seconds later and the door opened, scratching along the wooden floor as it went. A man with blonde hair, shaved along the sides of his head wearing three quarter length pants received us.

"Doflamingo. What are you doing here?" The man in front of us didn't seem too pleased to see Doffy.

"Kaiyan, this man is Marco; he was the first commander of the Whitebeard Pirates." For some reason Doffy chose to ignore this Marco guy. He has a bad habit of doing that. Ignoring people when they don't say anything interesting enough for him to take note of.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kaiyan." I held out a hand, but he didn't seem too eager to accept it and just motioned for us to come in.

There was an old brown leather couch in the living room we sat down on. Doffy initiated the conversation.

"Wasting away in this forsaken land. Such a shame." The more Doffy said, the more this Marco guy became irritated.

"Spit it out Flamingo. What do you want?" Doffy relaxed against the back of the couch and continued.

"Very well. To be honest, I think your talents are too valuable to be left wasting away out here. I understand it must be a shock to lose Whitebeard and Ace all on the same day, but it's about time you got over it don't you think. I came to make you an offer. Join the DonQuiote Pirates. I promise you'll be given an elevated rank and you'll be well looked after." The Marco guy was shocked and livid by Doffy's frank and abrupt proposal.

I was also focussed on what Doffy said. Whitebeard is dead. Wow, that's one hell of a blow. He died with Ace too. I hope Ace died first. I don't think Ace would have liked to see the man he idolised die before him.

"Like hell I will. You were one of those who were fighting against us. I'll never forgive you."

Hm, what's this? Doffy was fighting against Ace and Whitebeard. I don't like that. Knowing this makes me a little uncomfortable.

"I wasn't there to kill you. I was only there to see how things went. More of an observer you could say." Well, that's not so bad I guess. But even so.

"I don't care what you say. I'll never join you. You were actively helping the Marines execute Ace and Oars is dead because of you."

The Marines tried to execute Ace, and Doffy helped them?

"Is that true", I could no longer suppress myself. "You helped the Marines to kill Ace?" They both looked over to me. Marco was stunned that I was questioning the man I came with and Doffy just looked at me, almost emotionless. He wasn't smiling. He had an irritated, hostile expression that nearly made me shudder.

"Yes." That was all he said. It was all he needed to.

'Yes', you really did. I couldn't take being in his presence any longer and I stormed out of the cabin. How am I supposed to stay with someone who tried to kill my brother?

I ambled off into the forest, darkness had spread and only the moon and stars were left to light the surface of the ground. I was just wandering around, no idea where I was going. My mind was swimming with contemplations. The more I thought, the angrier I got.

I'd been gone for over two hours before I snapped out of my mania and realised I had no idea where I was. I looked around me, trees stretching as far as I could see. Nothing but trees. Then I heard a howl. A long, deep howl that echoed from every direction. It sounded like a wolf, but bigger. Much, much bigger. Then I remembered. This Island is called the Isle of Fenrir. If memory serves, Fenrir is a mythical beast. I giant wolf. Awesome. Just my luck. I'm lost in a creepy forest. It's dark and there are giant mythical wolves roaming around. Today has been a really, really, really unpleasant day.

Suddenly the wind picked up, and the trees around me started to rustle and sway. Then I heard the howl again. Oh shit. It was a lot closer. It sounded as though it was right in front of me. And the reason it sounded that way, is because it was. The trees about twenty metres ahead of me were being pushed apart as a black figure over four times my height appeared in front of me. I was completely paralysed. It isn't so much the fact that a giant, drooling wolf was looking at me as though I was its next meal, it was more that this fantastic mythical creature really existed. And what's more is its right here; this thing of legends is standing in front of me. I can almost touch it. Oh my god, I'm so excited.


	10. Chapter 10

I am staring at a mystical beast of legend. It's as incredible as all the stories say it is. This day may have started off pretty bad, but it just got a lot better. I get to battle against a fabled monster. This is about to be one of my crowning moments.

Hang on, what's that sound? The wind, it's whirring kind of like the sound you get when a bird swoops at you. Then out of nowhere a blue flaming phoenix plunges from above the canopy and strikes the Fenrir. It wails and shrieks in pain as the phoenix attacks it back, the only vulnerable spot on its body. The phoenix soars down to deliver the finishing blow. It goes for the beasts throat, tearing it open and ripping the wolfs head back, snapping its neck. The creature falls to the ground, causing the ground to quake under the beast's weight. The blood from its neck is pooling on the ground slowly turning the green moss black as it soaks in.

All I could do is stare at the dead monsters corpse. My battle against this fabled creature had been ripped from my grasp. Why? Why do bad things always happen to me?! When it appeared I thought awesome, this is gonna be great. But no, apparently it won't. I heard rustling behind my spun around. It was Doffy. He was leaning against a tree looking impressed with himself.

I shouted at him, "You! Did you do this?!" He simply smiled and shook his head.

A few seconds later Marco appeared a couple of metres to the right of Doffy.

"I did, had I not, you'd be dead." I had to have had steam coming out of my ears by this point.

"You, you... you, killed it! I was about to battle against a fabled beast of legend and you killed it. How could you. Do you have any idea how rare an opportunity it is to slay a mythological monster...? Nnmm, today is not my day."

Doffy looked thoroughly amused by my reaction. Marco however looked completely astonished. The expression on his face said that he'd never heard anything so outrageous in his entire life.

"I just saved your life." Was all he managed to retort.

"My life wasn't in any danger, dammit! I'm more than capable of defending myself. The only thing I was in danger of was boredom, and you just sealed my fate." I flung my hands into the air and fell to my knees in an over exaggerated act of entreaty. 'Why god, why would you do this to me' I thought to myself, collapsing my face into the palms of my hands.

"Fufufu, anyway. Since you won't be joining my crew, I think we'd best be going." Doffy slowly sauntered towards me.

"Oi, Mr. Pink Feathers! What makes you think I'll be going anywhere with you."I gawked at him odiously and all he did was break out in laughter. He scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder. His appearance is quite misleading and I keep forgetting how strong he really is.

˜LATER ON THE SHIP˜

I was lying on my bed in a small room on Doffy's ship. All I had on was a plain baggy shirt and a pair of panties. I was contemplating the events of earlier that day. Mainly I was thinking about Ace. He was really dead. I was never going to see him again. That very notion made my throat tighten and my chest felt like someone was sitting on it. My eyes went glassy and a single tear broke free and slid down my cheek to the tip of my chin where it dripped off onto the bed sheets. I wiped my eyes before any other tears could break free. Crying is the ultimate way to express vulnerability and weakness, something I didn't want to show, even if there wasn't anyone around.

As soon as I wiped my eyes more tears came to replace the ones that were taken and now my cheeks were wet as I couldn't stop myself from crying no matter how hard I tried.

The door creaked open and Doffy was standing at the entrance. Of all the time you could have come, it had to be now?!

"Tears aren't something I'd expect to see coming from you." As I was lying on my stomach, all I could do was muffle my face in the sheets.

"Bugger off. You're the last person I want to see." My words were exactly what I felt. Whenever I was upset, I had a bad habit of being truthful. Of course Doffy did the exact opposite of what I said and made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed to my left.

"What the hell are you crying for woman?" He mussed my hair and lay down beside me on his back with his hands beneath his head and looked over to me. "Well? Spit it out."

"Tch, what business is it of yours? Now go away."I sincerely wanted him to leave, but the more I wanted it, the more he refused.

"I'm not going anywhere; in fact I might even sleep in here tonight. So whatever's bothering you, you'd better tell me quick." He seemed genuinely concerned about me. It didn't suit him, and I decided to let him know it.

"Concern doesn't suit you at all, so you should really stop."

He smiled and said, "You're right it doesn't. So don't make me worry."

I looked up at him with that gentle gaze I've only ever used on people I truly care about. As soon as I realised I was doing it, I stopped. He cracked up laughing and rolled onto his side to see me more clearly.

"You know, you're not as tough as you pretend to be. I'll admit you're pretty convincing. But once I'd spent a little time with you, it didn't take long to figure out you were a total softie. I don't usually like that kind of thing. In fact I hate it. And I'd hate you if that was all you were, but it's not. You don't advertise it, but my guess is you're probably stronger than I am, just soft to your emotions. I find you very amusing, in a laughing at you rather than laughing with you kind of way. You also seem to be pretty smart and have an interesting parentage. The thing I like most is that you don't listen to what I say, and have no qualms with disobeying me. It's a little frustrating at times, but at least it never gets boring."

I also rolled on my side to face him, "If that's your idea of a compliment, it's horrible and you should just stick to picking on people."

"Fufufu, see now that's exactly why I like you."


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke to find myself cradled in Doffy's arms. It seems we fell asleep together. But for the record we didn't sleep 'TOGETHER' together, just in the same bed. Even though he is pretty decent looking and I find him fascinating (probably as much as he finds me so) I never ever wanted to have sex with him, EVER AGAIN! The first time was traumatizing enough. I rolled over to face him, still being held tightly against his chest.

Wow, why am I not surprised. Even in his sleep he still has that psycho killer grin. Now I think about it, that grin is yet another reason I don't want to sleep with him (you know which sleep I mean). That grin is intolerably creepy. I will live a very happy life if I never have to see that smile again. He shuffled around a little, and practically rolled on top of me. 'This guy weighs a tonne', I thought as I tried to squirm my way out from under him.

Suddenly the door slammed open, "Captain, a ship has been sighted. It seems to be headed straight for us. We think it may be the Heart Pirates."

At these words Doffy's eye's snapped open and he flew out of bed. He was out the door in a matter of seconds. 'What was that about?' I pondered as I slowly pulled myself out from under the covers. I'd just thrown on a clean pair of cloths when I heard the sound of canon fire. The ship rocked form side to side so viciously I almost lost my balance and toppled over.

"What the hell is going on?"

I ran out the door and into the hallway. There were crew members running back and forth, flying past me. Everyone was screaming and yelling. Orders were flying back and forth as I made my way to the deck of the ship. As soon as I did, the deck fell silent. But it wasn't me they interested in. The crew had all formed a circle around the edges of the ship with two men in the middle. One was Doffy. The other I'd never seen before. A younger man about my height with a fluffy spotted hat and a long black coat that fell below his knees. Doffy had that villainous grin on his face as he stared at the younger man in front of him. He began to cock his fingers as though readying himself for the anticipated showdown. The young man however just stood there with his head lowered far enough that I couldn't see his eyes. He had his oversized katana resting on his shoulder. Doffy was the first to speak.

"Law, it's a pleasure seeing you again so soon." Law, I recognise that name. Isn't that the name of the newly appointed Shichibukai? I'm pretty sure it is.

The youngster cracked a barely noticeable smile as he responded to Doffy, "I've come to obliterate you," was all the young man said. The words resounded across the ship and sent a chill through the air. So this guy has something against Pink Feathers. That's hardly surprising; Doffy is incontrovertibly good at making people hate him. I can speak from experience. The two readied themselves for battle as the rest of both the crews began fighting eachother again.

Pink Feathers was the first to make a move. He used his devil's fruit to slash the air with his strings. The Law guy simply cut through the slash with a single fluid movement from his katana. Hm, this could be an interesting fight. I leaned back against the ships railing as people were cutting eachother up around me.

Law was next to make a move. He raised his hand and said room. A blue film surrounded the boat and Doffy's grin grew wider with eagerness. Law tightened his grip on the katana and ripped it through the air. Doffy used his geppo to escape the attack, making it clear in plenty of time. Instead, the attacked took out the helm and everything above it, including the mast. In retaliation, Doffy sent a storm of slashes back, tearing up the deck of the ship. Law managed to skilfully elude most of the attacks himself, only suffering a couple of minor scratches. I noticed that Doffy didn't like fighting with his strings by using them to restrain his enemy when he was up against someone of similar strength to himself. I guess he considered it as kind of like skipping a step, as though he'd miss out on a fun time if he did use it.

The attacks continued back and forth, Doffy had a clear advantage over Law. His devil's fruit ability combined with his haki and at least an extra 10-20 years more fighting experience than Law, left the youth in a struggle just to keep up. Doffy may have been eclipsing Law in there one on one battle, but Law's crew seemed to be defeating Doffy's.

Without warning a stampede of Law's men came charging at me.

"What's this for? I was just standing over here quietly observing. You don't need to attack me." I barely got in the last word before they started swinging at me. I thought it would be unfair to them if I fought properly so I just continually avoided there attacks for a good minute and a half before Law told them to capture me instead of kill me.

"Hm, what's this? Capture? Why would you want to do that?" Even though I voiced my words, I doubt anyone heard them. Besides, I was more saying it to myself than to anyone else.

Pink Feathers just scoffed at the idea and said to Law, "As if I'd let you lay a hand on my precious toy."

Oh My God, he just called me a toy... AGAIN. Mmmm, well fuck him. I threw my hands up and exclaimed as loudly as I could, making sure Doffy could hear me, "I surrender." I dropped to my knees and placed my hands in front of me waiting for handcuffs to be slapped on. I didn't look over to Doffy, I didn't dare. I can just imagine the grimace on his face and the evil stare that would probably have burned a hole through my head.

Finally the cuffs were put on and I was dragged to my feet. Before Doffy could retaliate, Law had him in pieces, taking advantage of the distraction and retreating with his crew. It took all of a couple of seconds for Laws crew to be clear of Doffy's ship. I dared to glance back and I could see Doffy in pieces laying on the ground glaring at me with the most detestable expression I'd ever seen and likely ever would. It sent shivers down my spine and I thought, I'm seriously going to regret this later on.


	12. Chapter 12

I was tossed into a cell by the two crewmen that had kindly escorted me below deck. The captain followed behind and sat down on a crate as the cell door was locked behind me. The cell may have been normal but the handcuffs were kairoseki. These guys weren't taking any chances. I wasn't particularly fussed. Even without the use of my devil's fruit, I still had my haki. I may not have been able to escape with my haki alone, but that didn't mean I was unable to defend myself should an occasion arise where I would need to.

"Sooooo, what exactly do you have against Doffy?" I figured now was as good a time as any to see what I could find out.

The captain however said nothing. He placed his elbows on his knees and his chin to his hands with his fingers knitted together.

"Hm, makes sense I suppose. For all you know I could have come here as a spy, haha." Silence continued, "Just a joke, I'm not actually a spy. But you knew that."

I couldn't be bothered continuing. This guy wasn't going to tell me anything anyway. A good forty minutes passed before he said anything. I'm glad he did decide to talk, because I don't know about him, but I was getting a little awkward.

"What's your relationship with Doflamingo?" He waited a good ten seconds before resuming, "Are you his new whore?" Whore, do I look like a whore to you? Of course I didn't say that, but a vain popped on my forehead and he seemed to get the message. "No, he wouldn't have bothered bringing you all the way to Marinford and back if that was the case." Hm, damn straight... But now I think about it, I don't really have a clear relationship with him. He raped me once, but that doesn't really make me his whore, and we aren't really friends either.

"I guess I'm just a pet project of his. Something to pass the time." Yes, that was probably the most accurate way to describe our affiliation. For some reason, Law didn't seem very shocked by my answer. In fact, it was almost as though he understood exactly what I was going through. How strange. He didn't say anything else for another hour and a half, he just sat there staring.

"I'm leaving; I'll bring you back some food in a while." And so I was on my own, in a dungeon. I went from being the captive of one Shichibukai to being the captive of another. I decided to pass the time in sleep and dozed off on the cold floorboards.

˜FOUR HOURS LATER˜

The door creaked open, reviving me from my slumber. A bowl of curry was slipped into my cell.

"Thanks", is all I said before I started hoeing into it. Tasted pretty good for ship food.

"I want to ask you some questions and I want you to tell me the truth. You have my word that whatever we say, will not leave this room." He sat down on the crate he used before.

"I'll only answer if I like your question." He nodded in agreement and continued with the interview.

"How did you come to meet Doflamingo?" Great the very first question was the one that would be hardest to answer. After all I don't exactly go round advertising I can jump between worlds.

"That's complicated. I guess all I can tell you is that I ended up in his palaces courtyard by accident and he spotted me. He seemed to take a liking to me and, well, that's that." I could tell he wanted to know more, but he was smart enough to realise that if I wasn't going to tell him anything the first time, then he wasn't going to get any more information out of me by trying again.

"You aren't ordinary. It's easy to see that. You don't seem to be intimidated by me at all in spite of the fact you're locked in my dungeon knowing full well I loathe the man I took you from. This leads me to believe your aren't as weak as you would have me believe. So, what kind of power do you possess?" Ah, he's going for all the hard questions first. Just great.

I started fiddling with my thumbs a little, "Well you see, I, ah..."

"I want to know what I've gotten myself into. If you really are as strong as you seem to be, then it won't matter to you if I know or not."

He's right. Even if he knows what I'm capable of, if he gets in my way, there's nothing he can do to stop me. "Fine. I'm a Devil's Fruit user. I ate the Ryushi Ryushi (Particle Particle) fruit. It's a mystical Logie type fruit. In other words I have the ability to break down my body into its base particles and reform it into whatever I want. I can create weapons, turn myself into any monster that pops into my head and make wings for myself so I can fly. I can transform my particle energy into lightening. I can even create weather phenomenon and then use natural lightening to increase my power level. There are a lot of other things I can do with my Ryushi Ryushi no mi as well, but it takes too much time to go into everything. I also have the conquering king's haki and I can use hardening haki on top of that. Oh and my devil's fruit is also the reason my hairs white."

He was in shock. It seems he didn't expect me to be quite that powerful.

"Oi, snap out of it. I'm not gonna do anything I swear, so you can relax. That said, I don't want you to tell Doffy about my ability. Like you, he knows I'm powerful, but he doesn't know just how powerful, and I' like to keep it that way. In fact it'd be easier if you didn't tell anyone." He still seemed to be in shock, but he tried to act like he wasn't.

"How? How did you come to possess so much power?" I suppose that's a reasonable question under the circumstances.

"Well, it seems I inherited my haki from my father, The Dark King. And as for my Devil's Fruit. That was just sheer luck. I was travelling through the new world I guess you could say (I didn't want him to know I had time jumped), and I came across Shangrila." It was almost as though his ears pricked up and he raised his head a little in sheer disbelief. I continued on, "When I got there I ran into a woman who was protecting the Island and the Fountain of Youth. She asked me about my past, and when she'd heard the whole story, she turned to me and said, 'I've been waiting a long time for you'. She took me to the fountain and continued speaking, 'I'd like you to protect this sacred pool. My time is done, and I'm ready to move on. You will be a more than satisfactory replacement as the Islands new protector'. She handed me a Devil's Fruit and said, 'This will serve you well'. She made me drink from the waters, so thus I'm now ageless and as soon as I'd eaten the fruit she dematerialised and vanished into thin air... And so that's how I came to have this power." He rubbed his thumbs into the side of him temples as though trying to calm himself down.

"Why haven't you used this power against Doflamingo?" Hm, why indeed I thought.

"Well, like my brother's I have a taste for adventure and I find Mr. Pink Feathers as interesting as he finds me. So I decided to stick around."

"Well there's no point in keeping you in this cell anymore." He went to unlock it when I raised my hand to stop him.

"It's fine. You'll have a hard time explaining to your crew why you let me out. So for now just leave me here. It'll be easier this way." It seems everything I say baffles him to no end. He shook his head in incredulity and unenergetically ambled out of the room closing the door behind him.

I really hope telling this guy about myself, doesn't come back to bite me in the ass later.


	13. Chapter 13

Straight after hearing Kaiyan's story, Law wandered into his office. He didn't have the mental capacity right now to talk to anyone. He sat at his desk and slammed his head down, hard enough to leave a mark.

"She could be trouble. I thought she'd be happy to have left Doflamingo, but it's almost like she surrendered just to tick him off." He continued the rest in his head, 'That woman is dangerous. If I keep her on my ship, god knows what might happen. Not to mention Doflamingo probably isn't too happy to have lost her." He got up and went to the door. He got the attention of one of his crew and asked them to get Bepo and Penguin. A few minutes later the two arrived.

"Bepo, Penguin, I want you to inform the crew immediately. We're changing course and heading for Dressrosa." The two just looked at him in bewilderment but nodded their heads in approval, "Yes Captain... But why are we going there? Isn't Doflamingo the King of Dressrosa?"

Law focussed on the two and said in an almost defeated tone. "He is. We're returning the woman we took. She's a threat and I don't want her on this ship. Now go tell the rest of the crew."

Bepo and Penguin scrambled out of the room and down the hall. Law returned to his desk and continued turning over her words in his mind, analysing every syllable she spoke.

˜SEVERAL HOURS LATER˜

It was already nightfall and they were about 10 kilometres from the shore of Dressrosa.

"Captain, we've sighted Dressrosa." Law left his office and went to the deck. A favourable wind had picked up heightening the ships speed.

"Captain! We have a problem! There's a man. It looks like he's flying." Law knew immediately knew who it was, but he wanted to make sure.

"Can you see who it is?"

"Looks like... Oh God! It looks like its Doflamingo!" Law seized up as he realised what a terrible situation he'd gotten himself into.

"What do we do, Captain?"

Law was almost panicking by this point, but then again, he was a genius at getting himself out of sticky situations. "Don't do anything. Just wait patiently. I'll give you my orders when it's time."

The whole crew had their eyes on the man in question, who was on the ship in a matter of minutes. Law was standing in front of the door that lead to the brig. In order for Doffy to get to Kaiyan, it would seem he has to go through Law. Of course he didn't know Law had no intention of keeping her.

"Law... Where is she?" To the untrained eye Doflamingo looked like a calm and reasonable man. He wasn't smiling his usual creepy smile and he had his hands tucked into his pants pockets. Law however knew better. Law knew what Doflamingo was like. Either he was overtly happy or he was inwardly furious. There was no in between. Law thought to himself, 'Doflamingo doesn't have normal or stable emotions. If he isn't smiling, then that means he's ready to rip someone's head off.' It turns out Law was right. But it wasn't Law's head Doflamingo wanted.

"Where is she?" Doflamingo began meandering towards Law, making the youth a little edgy.

"She's in the brig. Through the door behind me." Doflamingo went to walk past Law to open the door when Law grabbed his arm.

"You should be careful. That woman is a lot more dangerous than she seems. Her Devils Fruit ability is more than you or anyone else for that matter can handle." Doflamingo gave Law a sharp glare, enough for Law to remove his hand from Doffy's arm.

The older man then continued through the door. 'Her Devils Fruit ability is more than you can handle.' Does that mean Kaiyan told Law about her power? Hm, it can't be. Why would she tell a complete stranger and not me?

Doflamingo spun around whilst Law was still in his sights and shot him a question, "Did she tell you the details of her Devils Fruit?" Law simply nodded his head. That was all that was needed. He was already ropable at her betraying him and willingly surrendering to his enemy, but now she'd told Law private information that she even refused to tell him. He tightened his fingers and readied them. He was going to make her pay. He wanted to see her suffer for this betrayal, and he was going to punish her himself. He was going to make her scream and beg for mercy at his feet. Nothing in the world could have saved her now. Not even her rare and unrivalled Devils Fruit. She would be, for the first time, TRULY HELPLESS against him.


	14. Chapter 14

Doflamingo was making his way down the dimly lit hallway. He could see the door that led to the jail cell. Behind that door was the woman he was after. If the betrayal wasn't enough to infuriate him, then his jealousy certainly was. Doflamingo wasn't ordinarily a jealous man, but this was different. He'd taken a liking to this woman more so than usual. He had allowed her to defy his order on many occasions just to see that victorious look she gave him, as though she'd legitimately defeated him, rather than him simply giving in. He enjoyed watching her squirm for freedom knowing too well that she didn't really want it. But this time would be different. This time she would beg for her freedom, and no matter how desperate she was, he wouldn't let her go. He was going to break her, both body and spirit.

He used his foot to ram open the door, hard enough to break the door off its hinges. The room was in darkness and therefore the light flooding in from the hallway framed the huge mans figure. It was a frightening contrast. It was as though this man's imposing silhouette was stealing all the light, threatening to withhold it from her, threatening to plunge her existence into darkness. He walked over to the cell's entrance and with a flick of his wrist; the cage had been diagonally cut from one corner to the other. As soon as Kaiyan could make out his face she realised how enraged he was and began retreating from him until she hit the back wall of her cell. He just stood there towering over her small figure. She regained her courage and relaxed, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." He said nothing in reply, just continued his ominous staring until he took a step forward to approach her.

He held out his hand as though ready to bind her with his strings but then reconsidered. That wasn't personal enough. He seized her throat in his hand. Both of hers were not enough to even budge it. He was slowly and deliberately cutting off her air, waiting to see her face twisted with fear. He got what he wanted. She was scratching at his hands trying to inhale any oxygen she could, but nothing came. Her chest began to tighten and her cheeks went pale. He loosened his grip just before she lost consciousness. At this point she would have done anything to have been able to use her Devil's Fruit, but her hands were still bound with kairoseki handcuffs.

With his hand still tight around her throat, and applying a little pressure so as not to allow her a moment of rest, he dragged her along the wooden floorboards and out of the dungeon. As they entered the hallway, she had to squint and adjust her eyes before she could continue her fight for air. She dug her short nails into his hands but it made little difference. If this continued for much longer, she'd end up suffocating. She used her hardening haki to elbow his wrist. He faltered under the pressure and released her throat from his grasp. Her upper body fell to the floor as she gasped for air. It felt like she'd fallen into the sea, unable to move, unable to breath, simply destined to a watery grave. Fortunately, she was able to break his hold, but it was only long enough to regain her breath.

He cocked his fingers and twisted them into unnatural positions. This action caused for her entire body to be enveloped in a net of razor sharp invisible strings. She tried to trash against them, but it only worsened her damage. The more she moved, the more the invisible strings dug into her flesh, seeping blood and staining her cloths with checked red lines.

Now with her cloaked in his fine, deadly strings he was able to continue on. Dragging her mangled exterior up the stair and throwing her body in front of him, onto the deck. Everyone on the ship including Law focussed their gaze on the young woman. Her cheeks were pale after having to recover from a prolonged state of near suffocation. Her arms and legs were grazed from being hauled up the stairs and her skin looked like it had been shredded. The once clearly defined lines of blood had smudged into one another, dying her cloths a deep crimson red.

Law looked over to Doflamingo; "Oi" was all he said as he threw the older man the keys to the kairoseki cuffs. Doflamingo stuffed them into his pocket without even giving Law so much as a glance of gratitude.

Kaiyan stumbled to her feet and shot the older man a glance, overflowing with revulsion.

"How distasteful", she'd have liked to have wiped away the blood that had trickled down from her forehead into her eyes, but her hands were tangled in Doflamingo's unbreakable strings. Before she had the chance to say anymore, he walked up to her and tightened the strings around her, causing her to collapse at his feet. He slowly knitted his fingers through her long white hair, clutching it at the roots and dragging her upwards until her feet were off the ground.

She let out a small and barely audible moan as a few of her hairs were ripped out, "Ah...ha."

For the first time since she had been reunited with him, she saw that psycho killer grin of his cross his face. She felt like smiling herself as she thought, 'Yes, I'm about to be punished and broken in ways no normal human would think possible. But the man before me is still the man I know from the ship last night. With that knowledge, I'll never truly leave him, no matter what he does. I'll endure it all if it means I get to spend another moment with this man."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took me so long. You really have to be in the mood to write this kind of thing, otherwise it just sounds terrible.**

With her hair tangled in his fingers, he took off from the deck of the ship using his geppo. Since Dressrosa was now so close, that's where he decided to her punishment would take place. It was only a few minutes before he was at the palace. He strolled though the double doors that marked the palaces entrance, still dragging her by the hair and entangled in his webbing. He climbed every flight of stairs until he came to the top floor. The room at the end of the hall was his destination. It was his bedroom. This would be her prison.

His room was also framed by double doors which he proceeded to kick open. He threw her effortlessly from the doorway, across the room onto his bed. The covers were a dark red velvet, befitting of an evil King. There was an open fireplace to her left that was already crackling, with a fur wolf skin rug laid out in front. The curtains on the windows were drawn and the luminous moonlight was flooding the room. That and the fire were her only source of light. The man behind her closed the doors and she then heard the click of the doors lock. She could hear his footsteps slowly approaching her from behind. She heard the light thud of his heavy feathery coat drop to the floor, which was followed by the fluttering of other clothing landing on the black wooden floorboards. She wanted to turn around, she wanted to see the man who was about to inflict upon her more pain than she could ever possibly imagine. If her bindings were not enough to prevent that, then the fear that paralysed her was. Suddenly the strings around her moved, pulling her body upright, turning her to face the man she feared.

He had his sunglasses off. This was the first time she could see his eyes. She now understood why he always wore them. It wasn't because he was hiding them out of shame. If anything, he was hiding them because they were so mesmerising. They were glowing under the moonlight, blazing a rich, dark red, like blood. Those red eye's suited him perfectly. His sun kissed, luminous skin shone silverfish and flawless under the moonlight.

He lifted his fingers, and with them, he tore into her clothing, shredding it round her petit body. Unlike him, her skin was milky and soft like a child's. It contrasted well against her long white hair which was now spread out across the red velvet bed sheets, and her icy sapphire eyes which were focussed on the man in front of her. He climbed on top of her and grabbed the kairoseki cuffs lifting them above her head. She struggled against him, trying to pull her hands down from over her head, but it was to no end. His physical strength was far superior to her own.

She shot him a defiant look before she spat out a string of curses at him, "Fuck you, I hope you burn in hell for this you asshole."

He looked down into her eyes and smiled, "Fufufu, as long as I get to go to heaven first, then I don't mind."

This man, he's insane. Logic and common sense just don't exist in his world. And right now, I'm smack in the centre of that maniacal world. Every shred of his madness, his hatred, his power and even his lust is being forced at me.

"You're insane!" Her veins were pulsating with anger as she felt his hands caress her chest.

"Hm, yes... Quite insane." He didn't even try to deny her recriminating words. If anything it was as though he was relishing every second of his psychosis, as though he may never get the chance again.

One of his huge hands slipped between her legs. They were sticky with her nervous sweat. He took his middle finger and played around a little with her clitoris. She let out a small, erogenous cry as she squeezed his hand between her legs, trying to foil its movement. But it was useless. Seeing her struggle to suppress her pleasure only made him want to see it more.

"Fufufu." He put his lips to the nape of her neck, kissing it gently as he moved towards her lobe, taking it between his teeth; he nipped at it a little until he saw her react by tensing her muscles, as he sent a tingling sensation down one side of her body. He then took his lips and traced them along her collar bone. After he noticed she was blushing and biting her lower lip to stifle her cries, he used his thigh to spread her legs.

She was so enraptured by his lips; she'd forgotten just how desperate her situation was. That was until she felt his leg, push hers apart. She jerked her elbows towards his face in an attempt to both free her hands and smash Doflamingo's face in. But they didn't even budge. She took her knee and tried to slam it into his groin. That also failed, but it gave her a small window of opportunity to head butt him hard enough for him to let go of her wrists. With her hands free she took the edge of the cuffs and smashed them into the side of his temple. Then pushing him off the bed to her right, she stumbled off the other side.

Before she had the chance to get to her feet herself, he grabbed a chunk of her hair and hauled her upwards, tossing her onto the rug. There was a sharp crack as the back of her head missed the wolf skin and hit the floorboards. She felt her scalp was wet as blood ran through and stained her hair. As Doffy went to approach, she kicked the back of his knee using her haki. He toppled over landing next to her.

"Fufufu, I love it when you're so defiant."

Before he had the chance to recapture his prize, she'd climbed on top of him, holding a fire iron and tried to bring it down on his head. He quickly evaded the attack by taking hold of her wrist and flinging her next to him. He discarded the fire iron and pushed apart her legs with both his hands, thrusting his thick, pulsating shaft inside her.

"Ahhh!" Her voice exploded as she couldn't contain the throbbing pain within.

He smiled with satisfaction and continued to brutally ravish her. The warm glow from the fire illuminated their faces. She had her hand over her mouth trying to muffle her sound of pleasure and anguish. He ripped her hand away, and pushed their lips together, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She was struggling to breathe, but not because she physically couldn't. It was because she couldn't focus on anything but her repressing anguish.

"Nnnh." She took the chain, holding her cuffs together and drove it against his throat, trying to push his face away. He grabbed the cuffs and slid them over his head, forcing her to embrace him as he slipped his tongue back into her mouth. If this continued, she'd end up enjoying her tortured pleasure before she suffocated to death in his arms.

A groan of relief left his lips as he relieved the palpitating pressure in his shaft, filling her inside with his hot, sticky nectar.

She laid there lifeless, panting, trying desperately to catch her breath. He got up and wandered into what she assumed was the adjoining bathroom. She heard the sound of running water and guessed he was in the shower; accept after a moment it stopped. Must have been the tap. She sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. A single tear escaped her eye as she felt a warm, furry blanket draped around her shoulders. She felt two large hands fondle her own small ones as the kairoseki was removed. She pulled the corners of the blanket together, covering her bare skin and looked up at him. He was sitting on the edge of the coffee table between the door and the rug with a glass of scotch in his hands. He looked a little frustrated.

"What have you got to worry about? Shouldn't you be relieved right now?"

He glanced down at her, curled up on the rug. Her hair mussed with a little blood smeared across various parts of her body. She was trembling with shock. Her eyes glassy with tears, even though she didn't let any fall past that initial drop. He thought to himself, with undertones of attrition, 'I did this to her. She's in pain because of me. Hm, I'm such a fool. How could I damage something so pure?'

He ignored her statement, and started his own line of questioning, "Are you okay?"

She stared up at him in disbelief, "Are you serious? You really care if I'm alright?" She stood up out of anger, the blanket just covering her private areas. But he could see his creamy coloured semen drizzle down her legs, mixed with blood.

"I do." He sounded emotionless and cold as ice, but that was only because he didn't know how to sound concerned. Worry wasn't an emotion he knew well.

The tears she'd been desperately trying to hold back began to flow.

"Fuck you. You don't get to care. All you get to do is sit there and appreciate the fact that I will hate you for eternity and there's nothing you'll ever be able to do to change that." She picked up the bottle of scotch at the end of the coffee table and smashed it over his head. A small cut appeared behind his ear.

"If you were actually capable of caring then you wouldn't have done it in the first place! You think because you're a Shichibukai and a King that you can do anything. But you're wrong. Your actions have consequences, and even if it takes me the rest of my life, I'll make you suffer, just like I have." She balled her fist and threw it into his cheek, barely leaving a mark due to her lack of energy and strength. She took both fists and started hitting them against his chest. He simply sat there and took it all, staring down at her as she sank to her knees in front of him.

"Good." She looked to him, in shock at the word he just used. "If what you say is true, then you'll never leave me. That's what I want. With this, you'll never be able to leave me again. Because if you do, then you might miss your chance to exact your revenge."

He scooped her up in his arms and took her into the bathroom. He grabbed a hand towel, wetted it and then cleaned her body. Wiping away all the cold sweat, and bodily fluids. He took her back into the bedroom and slid her under the sheets. He pulled the curtains closed to block out the moonlight as the fire also died down, immersing the room in darkness. He backed away from the bed, observing her now sleeping figure. He took up a chair in the corner of the room and continued observing her until he was no longer able to keep his eyes open. His last thoughts were, 'Maybe I am insane. However, as long as she keeps her hatred of me from this night locked inside her, then I won't have to worry about her ever leaving me again. I'll use any methods available to keep her, even if it costs me my sanity, even if it means she'll hate me for eternity, just like she said. I can't lose her. I just can't."


	16. Chapter 16

She awoke to the bright morning sun glittering through the cracks in the curtains. Her body felt like it had been hit by a bus. Everything ached, even her sense of reality. She crawled out of the bed and went to the wardrobe. Finding one of his oversized shirts, she slipped it on to cover her bare skin. She heard the sound of quiet breathing. She glanced over to the corner of the room which was still immersed in darkness and could make out the silhouette of Doflamingo sleeping in the chair, his head being held up by a fist, his elbow resting on the chairs arm. She tip-toed over to him. She stood there directly in front of him, staring. She wanted to kill him, but he looked so peaceful. His sleeping face was relaxed, no creepy smile and no sign of anger. She thought to herself, 'I wish he could be like this all the time'. She walked over to the door and picked up his feathery pink coat from where it fell last night. Taking it in her hands, she draped it over the sleeping mans figure.

"How am I supposed to hate you when you look like this?" She wandered out of the room to find her own. When she did, she slipped on a light blue dress which matched her eyes perfectly, and complemented her white hair. She left her room and found the library. It was 5:15 am and the light that woke her up was the first light of the day. She decided she'd do some reading to pass the time before breakfast was served.

˜THREE HOURS LATER˜

The bird outside were singing cheerfully, their sound was enough to wake Doflamingo from his deep sleep. He got out of the chair without realising his coat was covering him and looked over to the bed. It was empty.

"Ha, should have figured she'd leave after that." He dragged himself into the bathroom and showered, slipped on some fresh cloths and waddled into the hallway. He was greeted by one of the maids.

"Ah, Young Master, I was just coming to find you… Breakfast is served." He glanced down at her and nodded his head in reply. He went to head for the dining room when the maid again caught his attention.

"Young Master. Would you like me to collect the young lady that has been staying with you, and bring her to the dining room for breakfast as well?"

He looked at her in sheer disbelief. "The young lady?" H questioned assuming that she meant someone else.

"Ah yes, I believe her name is Kaiyan." He walked up to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"She's still here?" She looked at him inquisitively, obviously oblivious as to what happened the night before.

"Yes, of course. She's been tucked away in the library all morning reading history books."

That evil grin of his cracked across his face as he realised his grand adventure wasn't over yet!

"That's fine. I'll go get her myself." With those last words he strode off, regaining all of his enthusiasm and back to his usual self.

He pushed open the door to the library and pranced inside. Yes, pranced. His childish joy was overflowing. He spotted her on the window couch, her nose tucked into some book, three times thicker than the bible. He skipped over to her, his black shoes quietly tapping against the floor as he went. It wasn't until he was towering next to her, with his head peeping down to see what she was reading, that she noticed him. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of him. She could have sworn two seconds ago the library was empty.

"Sooooo. Still here ha." With two fingers he took the book from her hands and threw it to the floor to make sure, he was the only thing she could focus on. "I knew you had a thing for me. Only a masochist or a woman in love would stay after that… And I don't see you as a masochist."

She looked up at him; clearly pissed that he nicked her book. "Well your wrong. As it turns out I am a masochist." She curled her legs up, giving him a place to sit on the window couch, which he gladly took.

"Oh? I think you like me and you just don't want to admit it." He ruffled the feathers of his pink coat, bringing it up to cover the end of his nose where he proceeded to shoot her coy looks. It was adorable.

"Of course you'd think that. According to you there's no one in this world who can resist your charms." She stood and flattened out the wrinkles in her dress.

"And it seems I'm right. Ah, but I didn't come here to gloat about my victory. Breakfast is served. I'm here to ask if you'd care to join me?" He stood up with an outstretched arm, offering it to her like a gentleman would.

She scoffed and walked off, heading for the door, "I'd love some brekkie."

"Fufufufu." He quietly followed behind her, all the way to the dining hall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry everybody, didn't mean to take so long getting these last two chapters out… Please forgive me.**

She opened the door to the dining room. She was greeted by blinding sunlight, the entire wall on the other side of the room was one long floor to ceiling window. The dining table was also long, stretching from one end of the room to the other, ordained with a frilly ivory table cloth, silver ware and enough colourful food to feed an army. Every type of fruit you could think of (other than devils fruits) was there. There were sausages, bacon, eggs done ten different ways, toast, fifty different jams and cereals, croissants, cakes, french toast, waffles, pancakes, omelettes, coffee, tea, juice… This place had the works. If by some chance there was something you wanted that wasn't here, you could simply ask the waiter and he'd get the chef to make it up. The rich really know how to live.

He sat himself down at the head of the table (of course) and motioned for her to sit next to him. She was drooling too much to care and did what he requested. As soon as she was down, she dived into the food like she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Oh, no way! This tastes amazing. What did you hire the gods to make this stuff for you or something?" Before she could say anything else she had stuffed more food into her mouth. She was Luffy's sister after all.

"Well" he pondered out loud, "The next best thing I guess."

She shot him a stare with a small bread roll half stuffed in her mouth that said, really? you just said that?

"Fufufufufu, I'll be sure to tell my chef how much you like his food."

"Hm, definitely." Was all she could answer before more food was shoved into that black hole she called a mouth.

He wanted to ask her why she decided to stay, but that would be practically admitting that he wanted her to.

"Hey, who was that guy on the ship you kidnapped me from? He seemed pretty pissed at you?"

A vain popped on Feathers head, for two reasons. One was that, she decided to tell Law about her ability and not him, which really got under his skin. But he'd come to that later. The second was that he hated Law more than anyone. Well, anyone accept Kaido that is.

"Law and I had a falling out. That's all." She glanced up at him, this time without any food in her mouth.

"You're a terrible liar. I saw your reaction when that guy told you the Heart Pirates were attacking. You looked livid. It clearly something more than just a falling out."

"You're right. He betrayed me. And I don't take too kindly to being betrayed."

She dropped her gaze and fiddled with her food a little, under her breath she said, "I knd of gathered that."

"Fufufu, good, then you won't do it again."

"Tch, only if I don't get the opportunity to."

He chose to ignore her stab at him, he had something else he wanted to know, "What exactly did you tell Law?" His face grew serious and the grin he had up until now vanished.

She was going to say something that she knew would annoy him, that was until she saw his face. She decided against that idea.

"I told him what my devil's fruit is and who gave it to me. I also told him what I do for… work I guess you could say." She tried to make these details seem as uninteresting as possible, but it didn't work.

"And I suppose you were planning on telling me as well." He brought his hand to his face and with his lower index finger, traced his bottom lip, waiting for her to answer.

"Sure. But not here. We'll go for a walk later and I'll tell you then." This suggestion clearly wasn't what he was looking for, but it was good enough for now. He finished with breakfast and got up.

"I have work to do for now. I'll come get you for that walk around two o'clock." With those last words he tottered out of the room leaving her to enjoy the rest of the food that was spread out across the table. About half of it was already gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Doflamingo waddled along, considering the business he had to do this morning. It was for Kaido. Almost all of his business was. Doflamingo hated Kaido, but not for the same reasons he hated Law. He hated Law because he'd taken a liking to the youngster and was then later betrayed by him. Kaido on the other hand he'd never liked, and subsequently had also never been betrayed by him. He hated the kind of man Kaido was, but even more so, he hated working under him. Working under the marines was fine because the marines were interesting, and he could always tell them to go fuck themselves if he didn't want to do what they asked. They also offered him protection so he could remain as King of Dressrosa. All Kaido ever did was order him around, orders which he had no choice but to follow, and he got nothing back from the deal, accept money that is. But money wasn't all that valuable to a King and a Celestial Dragon. Money held no value to Doflamingo, to him the only thing that held value in this world, was people.

˜AROUND TWO O'CLOCK˜

Doflamingo's head was throbbing after having to deal with those halfwit lackeys Kaido called subordinates. But, his day was bound to get brighter from here out. He was spending the rest of his so far, awful day with his new favourite… woman. As he expected, he found her with her nose tucked into some dusty old books. This time it was something about physics. Considering she had such an entertaining personality, he found it puzzling how she only ever did boring things.

"So, you said you'd show me something?" He clacked his feet together in mid air as he playfully skipped over to her. All he got in return was a questioning raised brow.

"Yeah, sure." She marked the page in her book and stood up, slipping her feet into her sandals.

After she was finished, he held out his hand, offering it to her, "Shall we go then?" He was ignored, again as she headed towards the door.

"We'll need to find somewhere quiet and unoccupied."

"Hmmm, sounds good to me." She balled her fist but forced herself to ignore his hidden quip.

"So, are there any small uninhabited Islands nearby we can go to." He looked over to her, slightly intrigued.

"Hm? Is that really necessary?"

"You're right. Let's just stay here and do nothing instead." A frown made itself prominent on his forehead and she took that to mean she had gotten her point across.

"Very well. There is an Island nearby. But it's only about four kilometres in radius."

"That'll be perfect."

They made their way outside. Before she had the chance to protest, he'd flung her over his shoulder and they were off in a flash, dashing through the air over the vast oceans of the New World. It was about 20 minutes before the Island appeared. It was indeed small, but it was lush and overflowing with plant life. The beaches sand was white and the waters were so clear she could see the sandy floor a kilometre out. The shallow waters were bustling with sea turtles and colourful fish. It was a miniature paradise, all alone in this harsh and unforgiving sea. He placed her down on the fine grained white sand and glanced around, taking in his surroundings. It was a beautiful sight.

"Sorry I dragged you out here. I just don't like people seeing my Devil's Fruit. The reason it's so easy for me to survive in the New World is because no one knows who I am… And I'd like to keep it that way, if I can." All he gave in reply was a cheeky grin. To him, that was her way of saying she was willing to show him anything he wanted to see, because he wasn't just any other person to her anymore.

She slipped off her sandals and wriggled her toes in the sand, enjoying the warm feeling. She closed her eyes and undid the band that was holding her hair back, letting it blow in the soft breeze. She let her arms fall by her sides, dropping the tie in the sand. Doflamingo looked over to her, admiring her quiet perfection.

Slowly the blood in her veins began to glow an icy blue, making the veins themselves visible through the skin, as though it was translucent. Her hair began to flutter more violently, but the wind itself wasn't any stronger. Her eyes snapped open. Her irises had completely disappeared, and the entire eye was glowing the same colour as her blood, as though all the radiant haemoglobin in her veins had collected there. The skin itself became luminous. At this point Doflamingo was void of all rational thought. All he could do was stare at the angelic like image before him. Slowly a pair of wings appeared from between her shoulder blades. They were luminous and translucent as though they were made from crystallized light, but when she used them to lift herself into the air, that was proven to be false.

"My Devil's Fruit is a mystical Logie type. The Ryushi Ryushi no mi. I have the ability to break down my body into its base particles and reform it into anything I want. I also have the ability to break down other simple materials as well. I can, kind of control weather, and I can use natural lightening to increase my power level…" With that she returned to her normal human form and sat down on the sand next to Doflamingo. He had an ever so slightly impressed smile on his face, but he didn't say anything that supported it. He simply lowered himself next to her and relaxed back on his elbows. She did the same. They both had satisfied smiles on their faces as though they understood eachother perfectly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took me so long to update :(**

"Hey Doffy. Why do you work for Kaido? It's obvious you hate him." Doflamingo slipped off his black shoes and dug his toes into the sand. He pulled his elbows out from under him and fell back against the miniature dunes; his blonde strands collected the fine grains of sand as he moved his head about to from a comfortable dip.

"I have my reasons."

"Oi! That's not an answer!"

"Well that's the best you're gonna get sweet cheeks, so leave it that." She could see the subject didn't sit well with him, so she dropped it.

"Tch, ever call me sweet cheeks again and I'll turn you into a woman for the rest of your miserable days."

He turned his head to face her, that classical psycho killer grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Soooooooo. What are you gonna go now?"

She sat up and started running sand through her fingers. "Are you implying I have the choice as to whether I can leave or stay here?"

"Fufufu. Of course not. You'll be staying whether you want to or not. I was simply inquiring as to what you plan to do now, as in this very second."

The sand that had been trickling through her fingers, she took up in a fist and threw it in his face.

"Whatever. I was thinking I wanted to check out Sabaody Archipelago."

"Hm? Why's that?"

"It's the last place my brother and his crew were together at, and I want to see if I can find out anything about his current whereabouts."

He glanced over to her questioningly and smirked.

"Whatever pulls your stings." He stood up and placed his hand on the top of her head, pulling her to her feet.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch." Once she was on her feet and had stopped complaining, he scooped her up in his arms and began heading back to Dressrosa.

˜DRESSROSA˜

He plopped her down on a sun bed in front of the pool. For some reason no one was around.

"Where is everyone?"

Doffy raised a questioning brow as he answered, "At the arena, there's a gladiator event today."

"Gladiators? I had no idea that was still a thing."

"This is good. It means I have you all to myself." He bounced onto the sun bed next to her and slipped off his fluffy coat.

"Don't get any idea's, you said you'd take me to Saboady Archipelago, remember?"

"Fufufu, I don't recall agreeing to that. I believe I asked you what you wanted to do next and you said you wanted to head to Saboady, but I don't remember giving you permission to go."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "So that's how it is."… Sitting up on the edge of the sun bed she continued, "In that case I'll go there myself, with or without your permission." She stood up and pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail.

Suddenly she felt strings tighten around her. These were the same strings he used to bind her the night before. The thought of it sent chills down her spine. "Tch, what do you think you're doing?" She heard the ruffling of his feathers as he pushed his coat aside and stood up. She could hear the soft tap of his shoes as he grew closer. A large hand slipped around her waist. Moist, supple lips trailed up her neck, slowly moulding themselves around her left lobe, they nipped playfully at it. She pushed her arms against the strings, b ut it was to no end.

"Fufu, there's sand in your hair. Would you like me to get it out for you?" The hand around her waist had dropped down to the hem of her dress and slipped up inside, gently tailing his fingers up her leg. His cold hand on her warm skin made her shudder (and she was a little ticklish).

"Hands off pinky. You had your fun last night."

His brow wrinkled and a vain popped on his forehead. In a seriously irritated tone he huffed, "Fine."

The strings around her loosened.

"After all, I wouldn't be able to do much with you if you broke after just two days."

Her fists tightened turning her knuckles white, "Tch, jackass!" She flung herself around and grabbed the back of his shirt. With one forceful push, his feet were over his head and he'd crashed into the pool. Water splashed everywhere, and he managed to get a hold of the edge of the pool before all his strength had drained. Seeing his wet, mussed hair and bedraggled clothing, she cracked a sly smile and turned away disappearing into the mansion.

He clung to the edge of the pool, his sunnies crooked on his nose, "Damned devil woman."


End file.
